t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Loners & Rogues Archive A thrush fluttered onto a branch, letting out its shrill call to echo through out the canopy. Sleet's head swung around in the direction of the chirp, slinking behind the fronds by the tree. He slowly crawled upward, his forepaws stretched around the thin trunk. The white-furred tom reached the branch where the bird was, swatting out his paw to hit against the bird. As his paw hit it, the bird let out a short tweet, falling to the ground dazed. Purring with satisfaction, Sleet leapt off the branch, nipping at the bird's nape. He continued to purr, chewing at the bird as he pulled apart the feathers. Ripple.of.mc 22:27, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Hearing the faint sqeak and a rising pirr made Falcon's hopes rise. ((This, Ripple, is our solution.)) Bounding over, he looked at a bird, almost naked lying on the ground. "Great work!" Falcon commented and nuzzled his friend. "I'll go hunt too. Better for us!" Falcon nodded and slunk into the brambles.★Darкsнïne★ 22:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) April shyly approached Sleet, "Hey, I heard this is a place for rogues and loners? I'd like to join your little- group thingy. Please." She mewed. "I'm April. I want a place to just... Live. With the kits I have on the way. I hope that's not a problem." She said quietly. ~April Sleet purred as he saw Falcon approach him, he proudly stood before the bird, a wide smile planted on his face. "I caught it in a snap." The white-furred tom boasted, puffing out his fluffy chest. He nodded to sleet, stuffing the messy bird under a pile of leaves. Sleet swung his head around, locking his blue gaze with April's. He nervously backed up, shuffling his paws. "Oh- Uh. Hello." He squeaked, his whiskers quivering with fear. He relaxed once he determined that the rogue meant no harm. Sleet nodded, his curled ear flicking beneath the breeze. "Well, of course. But we don't have a particular group. Most of us are only individuals. I've never really thought about being a group. It feels like the Clans." The tom was suddenly very talkative, yapping away at the queen. Ripple.of.mc 02:20, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Turning around, Falcon found sudden interest in the conversation. "Hello there! Sleet is right. We don't really come in groups. He finds it uncomfortable." Falcon nudged Sleet playfully. "I find it fine. But we're just friends. We don't really come together you see." Falcon lifted a paw to wipe his ear.((that almost made me type bottom)) "We're loners, which means alone. Don't cause trouble though. You may hunt with friends, but don't think of forming an alliance." Falcon sighed. He loved this peaceful, carefree life, but something made him crave to be social. He knew that if he ever joined a clan, he would promise to meet in a certain spot every night. The code said nothing about loner friends, right?★Darкsнïne★ 03:22, April 5, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, okay. Well hi anyway." She purred, sitting down with her tail curled on her flank. ~April Sleet chuckled almost inaudibly as his friend nudged him, he swatted up a gentle paw to Falcon's face. An amusing sparkle lifting in his gaze, the tom slightly pricked his ears as Falcon mentioned that he was fine with being in a group. Sleet looked away, then forced himself to smile as he gazed at April. "Well, since you're expecting kits. We can find a great place for you to shelter, it's really diffilcult keeping out of danger in these parts." He mewed, especially with those LeafClan cats finding an interest in our land. ''Ripple.of.mc 22:08, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Falcon woke up stretching. ''Today I shall join them... "Wake up Sleet.''I feel that I must leave today. Promise me every night you shall meet me at the grove? That is my final decision in our meeting place. " his voice shook, fearing his friends might hate him for what he chose to do. ''Im sorry...★Darкsнïne★ 18:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ((Timeskip)) Sleet flicked his ears as he heard Falcon stir, he woke up, blinking his bleary eyes as the light stung them. His jaw dropped, and he flattened his ears to his skull. "Goodbye Falcon..." He mewed quietly, his tone edged with sadness. Hurt flashed in Sleet's eyes as he began to speak. "I'll always be there, by the Grove." He nodded, watching with sorrow as he padded away. Ripple.of.mc 20:39, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Falcon nodded, padding the opposing direction as his paws shook. His anticipation was stronger than his fear and he looked forward to his new life.★Darкsнïne★ 20:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ((New sig :P)) Sleet sat quietly by the grove, scanning the wide, grassy terrian with his blue icy eyes. He saw a cat move slowly along the horizon. Falcon! ''Sleet let out a purr of excitement, hopping to his paws. Ripple of MoonClan 02:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC) ((Ooh!)) Falcongaze looked at his friend happily. "Sleet, your okay! Oh. Your bloody." He shook his head. "Let me get some cobwebs." He inspected the trees, wrapping the webs tightly around his paws. "Perfect!" He purred, nuzzling his friend happily. "The clan is great! You hunt with others. Basicly like us two friends but with many more cats." He I elected Sleet's pelt, pawing through the light fur to add the bpcinwebson the real wounds. "Stay still while I. " he muremered, too concentrated to finish.'~Darkshine903' 03:01, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Avaro, after Ace seemed less threatening, cast his sister a glare. "Well, though I ''hate to admit it, Avery here basically started the whole thing." The russet tom mumbled, only to see Avery bristling in fury in the corner of his gaze. "I most certainly did not!! You were the little idiot who randomly attacked a poor she-cat!" Avaro bristled in response, his tail lashing while Ace groaned in annoyance. "Who're you calling little?!" "My stars, you still can't over your height, can you runt?" "Don't call me that!" "I can call you what I want!" "Can not!" "Can too!" "Can n-" "Enough!!" Ace spat, watching his littermates sink back again. "You two are acting like immature kits, it's embarrassing and ridiculous. Both of you, grow up!"Silverstar 00:04, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sleet began to hoarsely purr as he saw his old friend come into view. He greeted the tom with a nod, smiling but pain was still gnawing at his pelt. "I was just in a battle with a Clan!" The white-furred tom mewed, half-angry and half-proud. Sleet puffed out his chest, pricking his ears forward. "I don't understand how you can like those Clans. They are greedy land-stealers! Look what they did to me!" He yowled, turning around and showing him his wounds. Ripple of MoonClan 21:08, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze laughed. "I can see that looking in your bloody pelt!" He sighed. "It's really not like that Sleet. Their different. They care like family. Like you and me." He curled his tail around Sleet purring heavily. "Like you and me." He repeated and watched the stars calmly.~Falcongaze Sleet snorted in disbelief. "Yeah right! They didn't look sweet and caring when they ripped my pelt!" He shouted again, shaking out his drenched pelt. The tom quieted, taking a deep calm breath as he sat back on his haunches, craning his head towards the sky. "The stars look beautiful tonight, but my pelt certainly isn't!" Sleet muttered, twitching his whiskers as a breeze nudged him. Ripple of MoonClan 01:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze snickered. "And would you rather me dunk in the river?" He teased playfully letting out a playful snarl. I haven't played like this in moons!~Darkshine903 01:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sleet turned his head to the tom, his ears perking forward. He smirked as he leaped forward suddenly, swatting out a small paw at the large tom's face. "Even though I'm half the size of you, I'll always beat you in any battle!" Sleet chuckled, rolling into the grass with Falcongaze. Ripple of MoonClan 01:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Why you little..." He huffed as white fur filled his mouth. Spitting it out, he got up and tackled Sleet, rolling to the ground. He looked down, Sleet under his paws and Falcongaze leaning over him. "Now what do you do!" ~Darkshine903 02:52, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather scowled as she returned from the LeafClan territory, her pelt completely covered in mud and battle-wounds, her pelt now a red-brown color. She snarled quietly to herself, weak and in pain, so she lay down, her ears flattened against her skull. If only that fox-hearted LeafClan had brought less cats, if only...Silverstar 17:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Eagle huffed. "Well I think I could have defeated those foolhearty fools myself! They're so weak." He stalked off in frustration.~Darkshine903 17:20, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Sleet licked his claws, his tail swishing against the branch. He still missed Falcon by his side, but was glad he could visit him. The white-furred tom yawned, stretching out his jaws widely. He blinked against the sunset, ruffling out his pelt as he slowly drifted with sleep. Ripple of MoonClan 02:58, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ((I am bringing Darkness back to the party to join the loners here.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:35, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ((How could you?))~Darkshine903'' 22:21, April 21, 2015 (UTC)'' ((It'll spice up the roleplay.)) Sleet woke up with a yawn, clawing to his paws as he stretched out his limbs. The tom still could scent Falcon's faint scent on his fur, and he weakilly purred. Sleet scraped the bark, quickly hopping off the low edge. He padded away from his tree, his snout lowered to the ground. He drew in the fresh scents, brushing his tail on the bushes. The white-furred tom peered into the canopy, satisfied as the sun lit up his pelt in warmth. Ripple of MoonClan 02:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Dovefeather remained where she lay, only flattening her ears as the rain came down. Her wounds continued to burn, but the cool rain eased their pain slightly, making the injured tabby sigh softly. ...I'll just rest here...Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up... Dovefeather thought as she closed her eyes, letting the falling water rinse her pelt of mud and her own blood.Silverstar 02:04, April 22, 2015 (UTC) A blue-gray tabby tom walked slowly on the soft grass. His long pelt was soaking wet, mud accumulated at the tip of his hairs, making him look dirtier than he was meant to be. Even though some slight age showed off, his muscles still rippled along with the scars that were scattered across his pelt. A main visible one being the long scar that went from the back of his neck to his shoulder. He was carrying a large, plump rabbit and he didn't want to eat or share it yet until he had found a place to sette. (I actually need help figuring out where the most of you are located. I just came from NightClan's territory, so I don't know. Also, I still need to know if I am allowed to join. Darkness, battle-scarred, long haired, gray-blue, serious, marbled tabby with piercing blue eyes.) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:37, April 22, 2015 (UTC) (Accepted! :P Dovefeather and most of the other loners (besides Avery and co.) are near the LeafClan border, since they just finished fighting) Dovefeather let her eyes close, her flank rising and falling slowly as she tried to rest and regain some strength.Silverstar 02:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ( :D yay. Okay. Thanks. I was just kind of lazy to read everything, even though I could guess that y'all just got beat up by some of the LeafClan cats.) As rain drops hit his face, he stopped to shake some of the water off. In the distance, he could tell that there was water ahead and he wanted to get closer. He did, trying to sniff out more than just the rabbit he held. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:43, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Avery flattened her ears, giving both of her brothers a glare. One was too small, and the other too bold. Rolling her eyes, the somali stomped away from the two, shouldering her way through the bracken, her ears pinned against her skull. How she hated brothers, why did they always have to follow her around? 'I'm only sticking around you to keep you safe' was what Ace always said, but this only made Avery more annoyed. Couldn't her brother see she could care for herself? Hissing in frustration, Avery lowered herself to the ground to hunt.Silverstar 02:46, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Eagles hackles raised. "I scent a loner. Like there is enough competition!" He growled.~Eagle Darkness flattened his ears. He caught a slight trace of cat but he didn't stop. He sometimes stopped or slowed down to take a look at the open land. There was barely any cover but he bet he could find himself a new home. He continued to walk after those small stops to make some sight-seeing. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 02:59, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Sleet turned as he heard something scuttle in the undergrowth, he leaped into a crouch, a growl fixed in his throat. A russet squirrel shot from the leaves, its tail whisking high as it pelted across the clearing. The white-furred tom's eyes widened and he dashed forward, yanking his paws towards it. Once in his grasp, Sleet gave it a deep nip to its neck. He picked it up quickly in his jaws and padded towards his tree, stuffing the russet prey into the hollow of the tree. Ripple of MoonClan 01:53, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Licking his lips, Sleet purred. He never usually purred to himself, only at rare occaisons. The morning sun glazed his pelt, create a glossy shine as he hung from the tree. His belly was full, and all was that was left to do was bask. The speckled tom relaxed his head on the branch, the sun blazing into his pelt. Warmth spread throughout his body, and Sleet stirred as he heard a bird's fluttering. Ripple of MoonClan 00:05, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Making his way deep into the new land, he sniffed the air and he caught some cat scent. He wondered how long it would take him to come across a cat. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 00:35, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Sleet shuffled his paws, his tail pressed against the bird he had caught earlier. It was only half-eaten, something was troubling the small tom. He flattened his curled-ears to his small, delicate skull, his eyes clouding with sadness. He waited for Falcongaze beside the Grove, his paws kneading into the ground. Where his Clan-duties holding him back from visiting me? ''Sleet unsheathed his claws angrilly, hissing outloud as he swept his forepaws into the large tree, the wood barely splintering from the hit. Sleet clenched his teeth, kicking dirt over his catch. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 00:11, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ((Aww,. Falcon is too hurt and Sleet is mad...))~Darkshine903' 00:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC)'' (May I please join? If I can join, I will be using this character: Vengeance; A massive black tom with green eyes. And he will be an evil character in terms of moral.) --- HeroicLightLion ((Please use a name a cat could actually understand. Who would know what veangance means in the real world? Maybe something like venom or something. Mor natural or like a kittypet name.))Eagle skitted along through the night time air, to a comfortable spot near his rock and curling up. He slightly hoped knowone would see him so fluffy☾Darkshine903☽'' 16:10, May 17, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Nah, Vengeance is a good name, it's fine it is not realistic, the Warriors series is not realistic itself at all.)) Sleet padded through a meadow, glancing at the Grove as it gracefully stood across the large expense of land, its leaves quietly flowing through the thick breeze. Suddenly, the tom remembered the gruesome battle with LeafClan, coming to a conclusion that Falcongaze might have been hurt in a battle too. He sighed inaudibly, continuing to merely trudge along the meadow. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:52, May 17, 2015 (UTC) (Cats know was vengeance is, as they know what revenge is, so it's a valid name, if you want to pull the card that they do not know the word, why do Warriors know what stars and many other things are? Anyway, enough of me ranting, may someone please explain the land we RP in here?) --- Vengeance ((Take a look at the Territory Map, the unmarked space is basicall the territory, but there is a cover of forest near ThunderClan's border.)) Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:01, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Vengeance walked through the unmarked territory, the home to rogues and loners, he walked aimlessly while he was thinking. He honestly felt like killing something at the moment, his claws unsheathed at the thought of facing off against Flameclaw once more, that fox face had costed him, Vengeance, his entire family, he smiled at the thought of his claws tearing through Flameclaw's flesh, his fangs slowly killing the orange menace. The thought of Flameclaw begging brought a predatory grin to Vengeance's face. (Yep, Vengeance is going to be a really evil and dark character, but come on, we need more evil characters.) --- Vengeance (TBH we've had more than enough evil with Whitestar...)Whitestar 20:13, May 19, 2015 (UTC) (Nah, TROTC needs more evil, Whitestar was a minor at evilness compared to the evil I've seen in other RPs outside of TROTC.) --- Vengeance (That's only cause nobody would follow my orders...)Whitestar 11:23, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Sleet narrowed his eyes as the scent of Clan writhed into his nose. Grunting, he turned the opposite way, his tail whisking behind him. The scent was everywhere, remarked every mouse-length and reaking of disgust. The Clans don't own the forest! The forest owns us! ''Sleet curled his claws into the ground, blinking as he thought of Falcon. How could he enjoy being a Clan cat? Being stuffed into a den full of cats wasn't Sleet's idea of a lifestyle. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 04:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Avaro, after getting into yet another big fight with his sister, lay on his back with an annoyed huff, his tail tip twitching. ''The only one who respects me anymore is Longfur, and I rarely see her. Hah, imagine if I told Avery and Ace, the looks on their faces would be priceless! Unlike those two piles of fox-dung, not only do I have a mate, but kits over six moons! The ruddy tom thought proudly, stretching out his hindlegs from where he lay.Silverstar 22:48, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Longfur slowly stalked through a bush, recognizing Avaro's scent lingering. As she emerged through the other side, she called out his name, her voice rasping with thirst. "Avaro. Avaro I need to speak with you. -Longfur Avaro twitched an ear as his name was called. Hmm? That voice sounds familiar, yet odd at the same time...? The ruddy tom rose to his paws, stretching once more before slowly trotting towards the sound of the voice. He paused, his eyes brightening when he noticed that it was his mate, Longfur. "Oh, Longfur, it's you! Are you alright? You sound a little off." Avaro nuzzled her in greeting before cocking his head slightly, ready to listen to whatever she had to say.Silverstar 23:42, June 8, 2015 (UTC) ((This was the night I forgot to do for.)) Falcongaze bounded stiffly to the Grove, lapping his paw as he waited hopefully on his friend. Please don't abandon me...~''☾Darkshine903☽' 00:35, June 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Longfur smiled meekly at Avaro. "I think I am pregnant again." She mewed, slowly laying down. "But this time it feels... Different. I don't know how to explain it. I think something is wrong."-Longfur Sleet turned his head towards the grove, thinking of how the pelt of Falcon excited him. Of course, Falcon was his only friend, and he was a'' Clan cat. Suddenly, the tom perked his ears as he strained his eyes. Was that the silhouette of Falcon against the sky? His chest booming, Sleet zoomed across the wide meadow, hopping up as he pelted along the foilage. "Falcon!" Sleet called, panting with each breath. "It's been moons! I can't remember the last time I've seen you!" He paused, inhaling painful breaths. "Those wounds look nasty! Did you get them from a battle?" 'Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:57, June 9, 2015 (UTC) At first, Avaro's eyes gleaned with happiness as his mate mentioned having kits again, but they slowly dulled until they were dark as she mentioned something feeling wrong. He settled down beside her with a frown going silent until murmuring: "...maybe you aren't pregnant, or are just ill? You should see your medicine cat, I don't want my lady getting sick."Silverstar 03:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Lonngfur shook her head. "I know this feeling. I am definately pregnant, and it will come soon, but... Last time didn't go so well. Sandkit died only a few days after." She looked down, her spine tingling and her eyes looked worried. "I afraid of what may happen this time."-Longfur Worry shone in the somali tom's eyes as he shuffled his paws slightly, staring away into the distance awkwardly. "Maybe you...Got hurt or something, resulting in her getting injured as well? Like, fell out of a tree...." Avaro let out a sigh before shaking his head slowly, returning his gaze to Longfur. "Just do me a favor and talk with your medicine cat. I don't want to lose my kits and my mate."Silverstar 20:56, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze, when in the Rogue territory, liked to be called by his loner name. The name reminded him of when hee was carefree and alone. But he also liked company. His eyes softened as he saw his friend and wrapped his scarred pelt around his friend. "Good to see you Sleet! " Falcon let out a very heavy purr of happiness. "Yes, I just had a battle against a horrible fox. Gave me bad wounds." He showed the large scar that covered his back. "Anyways, it's nice to see you after moins! I've missed you!" He sat down and lapped Sleet's ear playfully.~Falcon "A fox? Oh..." Sleet clenched his teeth, unsheathing his claws that curled into the soft earth. Did your Clan make you fight it? I can't believe your Clan makes you get wounds for them! ''Sleet shuffled his paws, the fur around his spine rising acutely. "I've missed you too, it hurts me to know that you're not always there to see me. I think you should become a rogue again! Please, Falcon, I don't like the Clans..." He added with a puff, looking away into the skys. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 01:47, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (Drama time.)Longfur sighed at his words. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I will, don't worry." She looked up at the sky briefly before looking back at her mate. "It's getting dark, Ihave to go." She slowly stood up and started to pad away. "I will try to see you after the kits are born. It should be any day soon. Good-bye." She turned and padded through the bushes. She slowly strolled through the rouge lands, not going the exact direction she had arrived in. She padded along some stray bushes before she heard two cats talking. She perked her ears when she recognized Falcongaze's voice. She listened for a short while, widening her eyes as she heard Sleet invite Falcongaze back to be a rouge. Her head began to spin. ''Our own deputy? Abandoning us to become a rouge agan? ''She gasped before rushing at a fast walk to Thunderclan. "I have to tell Featherstar!" She nearly ran through the woods back to camp, her belly ached but she ignored it as she crossed the scent marker.-Longfur Falcon shook his head. "No. I'm sorry but, Feathers far has already told me that I am the second rank. Meaning that if she dies, I'm the leader. And, maybe once I am leader, I can make a rule that any cat can hang out with loners." Falcon shuffled his paws a little uneasily at his friend's slightly suspicion of the Clans. "The Clans are nice. They rely on each other. We basically do everything together. Kits learn from other cats...." He sighed and looked up to StarClan. "I do miss being alone, but it's like having friends, like you, all around you. Don't you want that?" His question buzzed through his mind. He had missed his friend so much. But this ended as a sad occasion. ~Falcon Falcongaze turned to hear faint rustle in the meadow. "Longfur?" The flash of eyes lit the dark and her faint smell wafted to his nose. "Oh no..." He turned to Sleet, suddenly alarmed. 'But, my rank will be down if, if...." He went quiet. "If I go against the code. But they never said visiting a friend was bad..." ((Wait, white, Longfur has a rogue mate. Wouldn't she feel the same as him, visiting, and being just as bad as him?))~☾Darkshine903☽' 02:30, June 10, 2015 (UTC)'' (Yeah but Longfur is about to give birth and her hormones are crazy so her judgement is off. Also all she heard made it sound like Falcon was talking about leaving Thunderclan, and to her that is betrayal.)Whitestar 02:34, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Sleet snorted, shaking his head in disapproval. "No thanks, I don't want to protect some group of cats by injuring myselfs. They need to stop being lazy and actually do something for themselves!" He added with a slight hiss, he grunted as he heard Falcon talk about his 'rank'. "You'd rather choose the Clans than me!?" Sleet meowed, his eyes wide and questioning. Suddenly the tom leaped back in fear as a cat approached. He unsheathed his claws and tumbled after her hissing. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 02:43, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Falcongaze shook his head and leaped back in fear, in fear of what Sleet was afraid of. ((Very complicated. Ik.)) "Oh. That's just Longfur. She's just passing by." He signed and watched the moon. "I should go. I need some sleep and the sun will come soon. I'll see ya tomorrow." He sighed and bounded across the meadow,thinking about where his loyalties lie.~''☾Darkshine903☽' 03:17, June 10, 2015 (UTC)'' Sleet wasn't content with Falcon's reply. His fur bristled as he glared at the Clan-cat, hatred bubbling up inside him. He dug his claws in the ground, his heart melting as Falcon disappeared ahead of him, slowing down his pace. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 01:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives